Ichigo Momomiya Revolution
This tv anime series is released in 2008 (fox kids only). Goodies * Ichigo Momomiya - she is hero, and her lums shoot ability. ** Swimwear - pink one piece swimsuit. * Sakura Momomiya - she is ichigo's mom. ** Swimwear - red bikini swimsuit. * Shintaro Momomiya - he is ichigo's dad. ** Swimwear - black trunks with green stripes. * Taruto - she is ichigo, seira, megumi's younger sister, and her star rod shot ability. ** Swimwear - light purple one piece swimsuit. * Seira - she is ichigo and megumi's younger sister, taruto's sister, and her beam ability. ** Swimwear - orange one piece swimsuit. * Megumi Ooumi - she is ichigo's sister, and her fighter ability. ** Swimwear - red bikini swimsuit. * Radio News - she voice found in ichigo's house as living room. * Mahoro - she is ichigo's best friend, and her bomb ability. ** Swimwear - green bikini with skirt. * Moe - she is ichigo's best friend. ** Swimwear - white one piece swimsuit with star. * Miwa - she is ichigo's best friend. ** Swimwear - light blue one piece swimsuit. * Saloma - she is ichigo's sister, and her ninja ability. ** Swimwear - red bikini swimsuit. * Aizawa Minto - she is ichigo's rival, and her wing ability. ** Swimwear - dark blue one piece swimsuit. * Miyako - she is minto's younger sister, ichigo's rival, and her ice gun blow ability. ** Swimwear - orange one piece swimsuit. * Lettuce Midorikawa - she is ichigo's best friend, and her cutter ability. ** Swimwear - blue bikini with skirt. * Ayase Takako - she is ichigo's girl friend, lettuce's sister, and her fire gun blow ability. ** Swimwear - blue bikini swimsuit. * Pudding Fong - she is ichigo's best friend, and her yo-yo ability. ** Swimwear - yellow one piece swimsuit. * Jasmine - she is ichigo's best friend, and her spark spark ability. ** Swimwear - light blue one piece swimsuit. * Toyo the Toaster - he is jasmine's untalkable toaster. * Speedy the Chameleon - he is jasmine's pet speed chameleon on red cap, can't cold, and invincible on spin attack. ** Summer Costume - black sunglass and blue and white cap * Tonito - he is light blue circle-like fish is assistant. two eyes, no mouth, can air and swim. ** Summer Costume - blue love shaped-sunglass * Senny - she is pink circle-like fish is assistant. yellow ribbon, two eyes, no mouth, can air and swim. * Emily (Azumi) - she is ichigo and seira's best friend, and her parasol ability. ** Swimwear - light blue one piece swimsuit. * Mariko - she is ichigo's aunt, and her laser ability. ** Swimwear - yellow bikini swimsuit. * Tomori the Hedgehog - she is mariko's pet hedgehog are needle ability. * Grandis - she is ichigo's aunt, julie's mom, ayako and mariko's best friend, and her fighter ability. ** Swimwear - purple bikini swimsuit. Tory the Lemur - he is grandis' pet lemur is mirror ability. * Dan Kuso - he is ichigo's boy friend. ** Swimwear - dark blue speedo. * Julie Makimoto - she is ichigo & jasmine's best friend, rima's sister, and her plasma ability. ** Swimwear - pink swimsuit. * Francesca - she is rima's older sister. ** Swimwear - red bikini swimsuit. * Mashiro Rima - she is ichigo, taruto, emily, seira, and jasmine's best friend, and her mirror ability. ** Swimwear - light green one piece swimsuit. * Tohru Hikawa - he is ichigo, rima, julie's boy friend and rex' best friend, and his laser ability. ** Swimwear - dark blue trunk. * Topaz - she is tohru's sister. * Kitsune - she is ichigo's sister. * Michiru * Miyu * Madobe Nanami * Yako Katsuragi * Aki Kino * Otonashi Haruna * Natsumi Raimon * Hitomiko Kira * Tohru's Dad - he is tohru's dad. * Rex Owen - he is ichigo, rima, julie's boy friend, and his ice gun. * Tanya * Boby the Beaver - he is untalkable beaver is ichigo and jasmine's best friend and Dr. Owen's pet untalkable beaver. * Kimitsuka Ayako - she is jasmine's Assistant, mariko's best friend, and her laser gun ability. ** Swimwear - black bikini swimsuit. * Zakuro Fujiwara - she is Motoko's sister, Alice's Mom, and her hammer ability. ** Swimwear - black bikini swimsuit. * Alice Gehahbich - she is ichigo's best friend, and her magic healty and water gun shoot ability. ** Swimwear - green one piece swimsuit. * Motoko Aoyama - she is ichigo's best friend, and her sword ability. ** Swimwear - red bikini swimsuit. * Cheryl - she ichigo's teacher and aunt. * Miyuki - she is ichigo's adoptive sister, and her marble gun shoot ability. ** Swimwear - light green bikini swimsuit. * Natsumi - she is ichigo's adoptive sister, and her marble gun shoot ability. ** Swimwear - orange bikini swimsuit. * Akasaka Keiichiro - he is found in keiichiro's house, and his marble machine gun. ** Swimwear - dark green trunk. * Ryou Shirogane - he is found in ryou's house, and his marble machine gun. ** Swimwear - blue speedo. * Maro Mayuga - she is ryou's assistant. ** Swimwear - dark blue bikini. * Kanma - he is eyeball camera, under the water can't shock, found in cafe star, and his beam ability. ** Summer Costume - green cap. * Monica - she is ryou's assistant. * Mutsuki Nenga's Spirit * Untalkable Mammoth * Shana - she is ichigo's rival. Baddies * Sigma - he is ichigo's villains. * Piyoko - she is sigma's assistant. * Miyu Kuroi - she is sigma's assistant. and now the her traitor on goodies in Episode 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52. * Dave the Grunt Beaver - he is sigma's grunt army. Episode * 1. Trouble of the Ichigo Momomiya * 2. My Best Keiichiro and Ryou's new house. * 3. A Cold in Tokyo * 4. Tokyo Beach Blue Sea * 5. Night in the Krem's Alcatraz * 6. Subterranean Aardvark * 7. Totally Girl Mahoro * 8. Search for Emerald * 9. Ichigo goes in Tanzania * 10. Journey to the Source * 11. Happy Aztec * 12. Panic of Toy Factory * 13. Panic of Porucpine fish **Goodies: Ichigo, Sakura, Shintaro, Taruto, Seira, Megumi, Radio News, Mahoro, Moe, Miwa, Saloma, Lettuce, Ayase, Purin, Jasmine, Toyo, Tonito, Senny, Speedy, Emily, Mariko, Tomori, Grandis, Tory, Julie, Rima, Ayako, Zakuro, Alice, Motoko ** Animals: Rabbit, Duck, Toucan, Tortoise, Elephant, Rhinoceros, Monkey, Gazelle, Crocodile, Skunk, Giraffe, Hippopotamus, Parrot, Lion, Tiger, Zebra, Flying Squirrel, Bluebird, Porcupine Fish ** Baddies: Puftup, Magna Centipede, Ninbat, Army Dillo ** Villains: Magna Centipede, Army Dillo * 14. My Best Friend Beaver * 15. Ichigo Momomiya's sister name Megumi Ooumi * 16. Panic of Red Dogs * 17. Once upon a Ichigo's Parents * 18. A New Halloween * 19. The Mini-Necky's Charge Armies * 20. Very Hot Thing * 21. Welcome to Piyokoland * 22. A pool of the day * 23. Evil Ninja * 24. She Would be queen * 25. What a girl Miyu? * 26. The Animals Scoop * 27. The Great Rocky Mountain * 28. Topaz's plan * 29. Born to be wild * 30. Ichigo and Stars * 31. Another Beach * 32. Piyoko's Express * 33. Ghostly Panic * 34. Night on the Giant Octopus * 35. Submerged Ichigo * 36. Ski Trip * 37. Don't Bank on it * 38. Once upon a Christmas (1) * 39. Once upon a Christmas (2) * 40. Rumble in the Jungle * 41. Humanoid Leopard is Pirate * 42. Her of the Hyena Table * 43. Piyoko's Pyramid Scheme * 44. Rainbow Resort * 45. She is Animals friends * 46. Gorilla My Friends * 47. Creepy Castle * 48. Trouble at the firefly festival * 49. She of the stars * 50. Ichigo's Super Star (1) * 51. Ichigo's Super Star (2) * 52. Ichigo's Super Star (3) Saloma Image:Saloma_wearing_bikini.png|Saloma wearing bikini Maro Mayuga Image:Maro_Mayuga.png|Maro Mayuga wearing bikini Michiru and Miyu Image:Michiru.png|Michiru wearing bikini Image:Miyu_wearing_bikini.png|Miyu wearing bikini Characters Image:Minto_Aizawa.jpg|Minto Aizawa Image:ZakuroBikini.jpg|Zakuro Fujiwara wearing bikini Image:Zakuro_and_Jasmine.png|Zakuro and Jasmine Image:Ryou_Speedo.png|Ryou Speedo Villains Image:Chill_Penguin_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Chill Penguin (from Mega Man Xtreme) Image:Launch_Octopus_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Launch Octopus (from Mega Man Xtreme 2) Image:Armored_Armadillo_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Armored Armadillo (from Mega Man Xtreme) Image:Storm_Eagle_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Storm Eagle (from Mega Man Xtreme) Image:Spark_Mandrill_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Spark Mandrill (from Mega Man Xtreme) Image:Flame_Mammoth_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Flame Mammoth (from Mega Man Xtreme 2) Image:Wire_Sponge_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Wire Sponge (from Mega Man Xtreme 2) Image:Morph_Moth_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Morph Moth (from Mega Man Xtreme) Image:Flame_Stag_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Flame Stag (from Mega Man Xtreme) Image:Magna_Centipede_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Magna Centipede (from Mega Man Xtreme) Image:Overdrive_Ostrich_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Overdrive Ostrich (from Mega Man Xtreme 2) Image:Wheel_Gator_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Wheel Gator (from Mega Man Xtreme) Image:Blast_Hornet_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Blast Hornet (from Mega Man Xtreme 2) Image:Volt_Catfish_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Volt Catfish (from Mega Man Xtreme 2) Image:Tunnel_Rhino_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Tunnel Rhino (from Mega Man Xtreme 2) Image:Neon_Tiger_(Ichigo_Momomiya_Revolution_Inbetween).png|Neon Tiger (from Mega Man Xtreme 2) Category:2010 television series endings Category:2008 television series debuts Category:2008 in anime